A Person Like Tears
by Apine Shim
Summary: Jaejoong namja biasa yang diam-diam menyukai Yunho. Yunho adalah namja yang banyak disukai oleh teman-temannya karena sifat Yunho yang ramah terhadap siapa saja. Dan disinilah Jaejoong, ia dilema akan perasaan Yunho padanya, dilema akan perhatian Yunho terhadapnya. Akankah JAejoong menyatakan perasaannya pada Yunho? YAOI, YUNJAE.


**Title : A person like tears**

**Genre : hurt/comfort or sad, drama? Whateva**

**Cast : YunJae**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : they're not mine but this story is mine**

**Warning : typo(s) everywhere, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD**

**Fanfic ini termasuk curhatan pin. Hik****s**** T^T**

**Menggunakan kata ganti orang pertama yaitu 'Aku' atau dari sisi seorang Kim Jaejoong.**

**Enjoy...**

::: A Person Like Tears :::

_I miss you my love, a person like my tears_

_Though it flows endlessly, i miss you once again_

_You live in my eyes and inside my heart_

_If only can hold you once again_

_I miss you my love, my love, can't you turn around and look at me?_

_I call out to you till my lips are chapped but it doesn't reach you_

_Wherever you are, i will go seacrh for you_

**-Jaejoong's PoV-**

Seperti biasa aku hanya bisa memandanginya. Melihat postur tubuhnya yang tegap dari belakang. Tinggi dengan rambut yang hitam yang sedikit ia tata ke atas. Tangannya selalu ia sembunyikan dibalik seragam kesehatan yang kami kenakan. Yah kami satu kampus. Walaupun sekarang tidak lagi satu kelas. Semenjak naik semester 3 atau lebih tepatnya naik ke tingkat 2, kami sudah tidak satu kelas lagi.

Saat ini aku tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman kampus. _Health Polytechnic of Seoul_. Nama perguruan tinggi tempat aku belajar. Aku mengambil jurusan _Radiology Departement_. Awalnya hanya iseng dan karena himbauan dari _eomma_ untuk mendaftar. Tidak ada niatan pun untuk mendaftar. Karena aku tahu, kondisi keuangan keluarga sedang tidak stabil. Kalian tahu kan? Mengambil jurusan kesehatan tidaklah murah. Tapi demi menyenangkan _eomma_, aku menyetujuinya. Saat ujian masuk, sungguh aku tidak niat untuk mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Ditambah lagi ujian diadakan di GOR olahraga dan tidak disediakan alas meja serta tempat duduknyapun tidak ada sandarannya. Kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri bagaimana tidak nyamannya mengerjakan soal berjumlah 100 dengan berbagai macam mata pelajaran itu.

Saat pengawas menyatakan bahwa kurang 15 menit lagi. Aku mulai kikuk dan mengecek seluruh lembar jawabanku.

"aisshhhh...masih banyak yang kosong, _eotteokeh_..." keluhku saat aku melihat lembar jawabanku yang masih kosong. Sepertinya ada sekitar 30 lebih soal yang belum aku jawab.

Akhirnya aku menjawab pertanyaan dengan asal-asalan. Asal menglingkari jawaban. Saat ini otakku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir. Tapi sejujurnya memang beginilah kapasitas otakku.

Didalam hati, aku bahkan sudah menjerit meminta maaf pada _eomma_ karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal dengan baik. Dan sepertinya aku tidak akan lolos. Bahkan saat sudah selesai mengerjakan soal, aku langsung mengsms temanku bernama Kyuhyun bahwa aku tidak akan lolos karena soalnya sangat sulit aku kerjakan. Bukannya menghiburku dia malah memarahiku karena aku langsung pesimis. Huft dia sih enak pintar.

Setelah ujian, seminggu kemudian diumumkan untuk yang lolos pada tahap pertama. Tidak disangka-sangka. Aku yang tidak begitu serius mengerjakan soal ujian ternyata lolos tahap pertama dan memempati urutan ke 43 dari 130 orang yang diterima di jurusan radiologi. Bagiku itu benar-benar mukjizat.

Bahkan _eomma_ku sampai membelikan sekeluarga makanan enak saat mengetahui anak pertamanya ini lolos tahap pertama. Soalnya biasanya _eomma_ sangat pelit. *peace

Padahal masih ada tahap kedua. Yaitu tes kesehatan dan psikologi. Tapi orang tuanku sudah yakin bahwa aku akan diterima. Dan lihatlah sekarang. Aku menjadi mahasiswa di sini. Walaupun masih belum terima tapi aku berusaha untuk belajar dengan baik. Belajar mencintai radiologi dengan sepenuh hati dan membanggakan ke dua orang tuan terutama _eomma_ku.

Lamunanku seketika buyar saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggilku. Sepertinya aku kenal suaranya.

Tunggu sebentar...

'_omo_... apa ia memanggilku?' tanyaku dalam hati sedikit terkejut. Dengan hati-hati aku mengarahkan padanganku menuju sumber suara dan benar saja ternyata ia tengah menghampiriku. Orang yang dari tadi aku pandangi dari belakang kini menghampiriku.

'_omo_..._omo_..._eottohke_?' batinku bergemuruh.

Pasalnya kita sudah 1 bulan tidak bertemu karena liburan semester. Memang tidak ada yang berubah dari dia. Hanya saja selama itu kita hanya berhubungan lewat chat dan sesekali lewat sms itupun Cuma sebentar.

"Jae..." sapanya memanggil namaku. Kini ia berdiri di hadapanku yang tengah terduduk.

"_ne_ Yun..." balasku sambil tersenyum.

Yah namanya Jung Yunho. orang yang diam-diam aku sukai dari awal kita bertemu. Bahkan mungkin belum bertemu aku sudah jatuh hati padanya.

Dulu sebelum masuk kuliah. Teman seangkatanku membuat grup di _facebook_ untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang menjadi murid ajaran baru di jurusan radiologi agar dapat berkomunikasi untuk mempersiapkan keperluan ospek. Dan dari sinilah aku mengenal seorang Jung Yunho. kami sering bertukar pikiran mengenai persiapan ospek. Kadang bahkan ia bertanya basi-basi mengenai Chungnam. Kita berasal dari daerah yang berbeda. Aku Chungnam sedangkan ia Gwangju. Setiap malam ia sering menyapaku. Kita membahas hal yang penting bahkan sering juga membahas hal yang tidak penting hingga malam semakin larut.

Tapi semenjak kita bertemu di kampus, ia malah jarang mengirimiku sms. Padahal biasanya setiap malam ia mengirimiku sms. Entahlah aku merasa sejak saat itu aku dan ia semakin jauh. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya menjauh. Karena saat kita sudah bertemu di kelas kita akan menjadi akrab kembali.

"lama tidak bertemu Jae, ngomong-ngomong rambutmu kok aneh sih Jae" katanya tiba-tiba. Membuatku tersentak karena kaget dengan penuturannya. Bukannya menanyakan kabar karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, ia malah menanyakan rambutku.

'Aissshhh... menyebalkan' keluhku dalam hati.

Ia hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresiku dan langsung menghampiri teman dekatnya yang berjidat lebar bernama Park Yoochun yang memanggilnya.

Memangnya ada apa dengan rambutku? Iya sih aku mengubah tatanan rambutku. Aku memotong rambut panjangku karena pihak kampus sering memarahiku karena terlalu panjang. Jadinya aku potong pendek dan sedikit aku ke ataskan bagian depan. Yah aku sengaja memberi jambul pada bagian depan. Apa itu aneh?.

Aku merengut kesal saat tiba-tiba saja ia berkata seperti itu. Bahkan teman dekatku Junsu yang berada di sebelahku menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya menahan tawa. Dan sekali lagi aku meruntukinya dalam hati karena kesal.

::: A Person Like Tears :::

Saat ini aku tengah berdiri di depan ruang dosen untuk bertemu dosen pembimbing guna memberikan kartu rencana studiku. Aku melirik-lirik lewat jendela ruang dosen memastikan apakah dosen pembimbingku ada di tempatnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan dosen terbuka menampakan seorang mahasiswa yang baru saja keluar dari ruang dosen.

Ternyata dia adalah Ki Bum teman sekelasku. Kontan saja aku menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya apakah dosen pembimbingku ada di tempat.

"Ki bumie...Choi _seosaengnim_ ada tidak?" tanyaku pada namja manis temanku. Ki bum memang cukup dekat denganku.

"oh...Choi _seosaengnim_ sepertinya tidak ada ditempat Jae" balasnya.

"aiisshhh _jinjja_? Ya sudah besok saja aku memberikannya" kataku lagi meninggalkan ruang dosen bersama Ki bum saat Ki bum mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan teman-teman kami yang sedang berkumpul di depan lab.

Di sana aku melihat Yunho tengah berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya. Ia nampak sangat bersemangat. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa memandanginya.

Saat ini aku tengah bersama Ki bum dan membicarakan hal yang kita lakukan saat libur semester. Tepatnya membicarakannya yang tengah berlibur ke Jepang. Kalau aku jangan ditanya. Aku bahkan tidak berlibur kemana-mana hanya diam di rumah saja.

Saat tengah asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba saja ia menghampiriku (_read_ : Yunho). Ia menyapa Ki bum. Mereka berdua memang klop karena memang mempunyai kesukaan yang sama yaitu meme comic. Mereka sering sekali membahas meme comic yang menurut mereka sangat lucu. Dan aku? Hanya bisa diam karena tidak tahu. Inilah alasan yang membuat aku mendadak mencari-cari tahu tentang meme comic.

Ia bercanda dengan Ki bum, namun sesekali aku menimpali percakapan mereka berdua. Bukan apa-apa tapi kita bertiga sebenarnya cukup dekat walaupun lebih seringnya aku yang tidak mengerti dengan bercakapan mereka.

"ngomong-ngomong kalian liburan kemana?" tanya Yunho pada kami berdua.

"ke rumah _ahjumma_ku di Jepang" jawab Ki bum antusias. Aku hanya bisa mendengus mendengar jawaban Ki bum.

"wah pasti seru. Aku hanya di gwangju membantu _haraboji_ beternak. Ah kau sendiri Jae?" tanya Yunho yang kini beralih menatapku.

'Demi Tuhan aku tidak tahan dengan tatapannya itu, Yunho _please_ jangan seperti ini' dengan berusaha keras menghilangkan rasa kikuk yang menghinggapiku, aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"aku hanya makan dan tidur saja Yun, hahaha" ucapku sedikit memberikan rasa humor diobrolan kami.

Kami bertigapun akhirnya membahas hal-hal yang menurut kami lucu. Saat tiba-tiba ia berkata hal membuatku terkejut sekaligus kesal padanya.

"kau tambah putih saja" katanya sambil menatapku.

"iyalah kan aku liburan hanya di rumah Yun" balasku. Demi Tuhan wajahku mungkin memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. sebelum Yunho menimpali dengan kata-kata lagi.

"eh siapa yang bilang itu kau Jae, maksudku itu Ki bum. haha" ucapnya sambi tertawa dan itu membuatku sangat kesal.

Padahal jelas-jelas tadi dia berkata seperti itu sambil menatapku. Kesal aku benar-benar kesal. Aku kemudian memalingkan wajahku dan meninggalkannya sambil sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakiku. Terserah mau ada yang bilang aku ini seperti _yeoja_ yang pasti saat ini aku sedang kesal.

"hahaha kau marah ya Jae? Haha lucu kau marah" ucap Yunho lagi padaku sambil menghampiriku.

Aku bukannya marah tapi aku malu karena tiba-tiba saja ia menghampiriku dan sekarang berada tepat di sebelahku. Namun aku tetap berpura-pura kesal padanya. Padahal jantungku saat ini berdetak sangat cepat.

::: A Person Like Tears :::

Saat ini aku tengah berada di tempat kos yang berada di Busan. Aku dan teman ku yang bernama Lee Hyukjae atau yang akrab di panggil Eunhyuk tengah menikmati suasana di kosan baru kami. Semester 3 ini aku sudah menjalani praktek kerja lapangan. Dan aku bersama temanku Eunhyuk di tugaskan di rumah sakit daerah di Busan.

Awalnya aku berharap, aku bisa satu rumah sakit dengan Yunho. Namun ternyata tidak. Ia di tempatkan di rumah sakit elit di Seoul yaitu di Rumah Sakit Internasiol Seoul.

Bicara mengenai Yunho, aku jadi teringat kejadian saat kami menghabiskan waktu bersama kelompok kami pergi jalan-jalan. Saat itu kami baru selesai les komputer di dekat rumah sakit internasional Seoul.

Saat itu baru jam 3 sore. Temanku yang bernama Lee Sung Min mengajak kami sekelompok untuk mengunjungi rumah bersejarah di daerah barat Seoul. Kebetulan Sungmin belum pernah kesana sekalipun.

Rumah bersejarah itu terkenal horor jadi ia ingin sekali mencoba kesana. Bagitupun aku. Walaupun aku sering sekali melewatinya saat aku pulang ke kampung halamanku, aku belum pernah kesana sekalipun.

Akhirnya kami sepakat untuk kesana. Namun salah satu kelompok kami yang lain menyarankan untuk pergi kesana pada malam hari agar lebih menantang. Dan sebelum kami kesana, Sungmin menyarankan untuk berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu di Mall dekat pusat kota Seoul yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami les.

Ada sekitar 10 orang yang ikut. Dengan menggunakan 5 motor yang masing-masing membonceng 1 orang. Saat itu aku dibonceng oleh Sungmin. Yunho dengan Heechul , Yoochun dengan Junsu, Kangin dengan Leeteuk dan Hangeng dengan Siwon.

Saat di perjalanan Yunho selalu berada di depan motor kami (Jaejoong dan Sungmin). Sungmin bahkan sempat berceloteh padaku kalau mereka sangat cocok. Aku hanya bisa mendengus mendengar penuturannya. Tapi memang sih mereka sangat cocok. Heechul adalah tipe _uke_ yang menawan, cantik, bahkan sangat pintar. Berbeda denganku yang hanya biasa-biasa saja.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menuju Mall. Kira-kira hanya 15 menitan kami sampai di salah satu Mall terbesar di Seoul.

Kami bersepuluh kini tengah berjalan-jalan di Mall. Entah apa yang teman-temanku cari. Terutama Sungmin. Dialah orang yang antusias ingin kesini. Saat ini aku tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan sahabatku Junsu. Sedangkan Yunho ada di belakang kami bersama dengan Yoochun. Entah apa yang dimaksudkan Junsu, tiba-tiba saja Junsu membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"ini kesempatanmu" bisiknya tepat di telinga kananku. Membuatku mengerutkan kening.

Junsu kemudian menghampiri Yoochun dan menggandeng tangannya. Meninggalkan aku dan Yunho yang masih di belakangku sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Ah sepertinya aku tahu maksud Junsu. Seketika jantungku berdegup dengan kencang saat Yunho telah berada di sampingku. Oh Tuhan, seperti inikah berjalan berdampingan dengan orang yang kita cintai? Saat ini aku seperti kesusahan untuk bernafas. Padahal hanya berjalan berdampingan? Oh Jae kau jangan berlebihan seperti _yeoja_.

"kau mau beli apa Jae?" tanya Yunho padaku.

"ehmmm tidak ada Yun, kau sendiri?" aku balik bertanya pada Yunho dan berusaha untuk melihat wajahnya.

Aku sedikit mendonggakkan kepalaku karena dia jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Dia hanya mengitarkan pandangannya kesegala arah sambil menjawab pertanyaanku. Oh Tuhan Yunho benar-benar tampan, pujiku dalam hati.

"entahlah Jae, saat ini tidak ada yang aku perlukan" ucapnya lagi.

Dan setelahnya, aku terus mengobrol dengan Yunho. Mengikuti teman-teman kami yang berada di depan kami. Sungguh ini adalah moment yang tidak terlupakan bagiku. Ia terus berbicara padaku menceritakan sesuatu pengalamannya

Yunho juga sangat perhatian. Saat kami tengah berjalan di pinggir jalan raya, aku berada di sisi kirinya dan banyak sekali lalu lalang kendaraan di sebelah kiriku. Tiba-tiba saja ia menggeser tubuhku membalikkan posisi kami.

"aisshhh... kau itu kecil nanti bisa tertabrak kendaraan Jae.." katanya sambil memeluk pinggang kecilku untuk mengubah posisi kami.

'DEG'

'ya Tuhan Yunho menyentuh pinggangku?'

Yah walaupun cuma sebentar dan itu karena ia ingin mengubah posisi kami. Sehingga sekarang Yunholah yang berada di sisi kiri dekat dengan lalu lalang kendaraan.

Oh Tuhan... aku merasa bumi akan berhenti berputar saat ini juga. Jantung? Aisshhh... lagi-lagi berdetak kencang karena perlakuan kecilnya.

Tepat pukul setengah 8 malam waktu Seoul. Kami sekelompok sudah tiba di gedung bersejarah yang konon dulunya sangat horor. Walaupun sampai sekarang masih sedikit horor. Gedung bersejarah yang terletak di sebelah barat kota Seoul itu memang sekarang sangat ramai di kunjungi oleh wisatawan. Apalagi malam ini merupakan malam minggu. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang menikmati malam minggu mereka untuk berwisata. Memilih tempat penyeramkan untuk bermalam minggu rupanya ada motif tersembunyi.

Saat ini kami tengah berada di depan penjualan loket untuk membeli tiket masuk. Saat itu aku tertinggal dengan rombongan. Dan kemudian Yunho menyerukanku.

"hei Jae... kau ini cepatlah.." ucap Yunho sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat menghampiri rombongan. Dengan segera aku berlari kecil ke arahnya

"aisshhh... kau ini Jae" kata Yunho lagi padaku.

"_mianhae_ Yun, kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan cepat" _pout_ku saat mendengar Yunho yang agak kesal karena aku selalu tertinggal.

"haha kau itu kecil, pendek, pantesnya jadi _dongsaeng_ku Jae" ucap Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk kecil kepalaku dan membuat aku terperangah.

'DEG'

'tunggu? Apa dia bilang tadi _dongsaeng_nya? Oh Tuhan jelas-jelas aku lebih tua darinya. Apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi? Dan apa arti dari perhatiannya selama ini padaku? Oh Tuhan ingin sekali aku berteriak dan bertanya apa maksud dari semuanya ini'

Dan batinku benar-benar berkecamuk.

Apa yang harus di lakukan Jaejoong?

Apa dia harus menyerah atau memperjuangkan cintanya?

Atau bahkan dia menerima saja Yunho yang menganggapnya adik?

(pertanyaan di atas modus banget *ngek)

**END**

**Or **

**Terbang Bareng Changmin~ alias TBC**

**Review comment please *ghamsahamnida *bow**


End file.
